


Come down

by keysmash



Series: GENS 101 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, Gen, Hell, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To rain, come down (or: a bad feeling about this).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 7, rain, of my [Nanoshots table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/412560.html) for [spn_30snapshots](community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots). A [Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110275) timestamp. Set in s4.

It'd started raining after Dean picked up their take-out, but before she got back to the room, and she sat in the motel parking lot staring up at the sky, trying to see how cloudy it was through the falling drops. They hadn't reached the manual outdoor labor part of their current job yet, so she hadn't checked the weather this morning, and she had no idea how long it was going to keep raining. It wasn't even bad, sprinkling without thunder in the distance, but it made the hair stand up on her arms, and the back of her neck. She couldn't give a reason why, but she didn't want to get out into the water, to let it splatter down over her bare arms.

They weren't the umbrella-in-the-glove-box kind of people, and Dean almost snarled at herself for wearing a tee shirt without bringing a jacket. She remembered new things every day, every few hours, and sometimes it was obvious — a serrated knife wrapped with the rest of her silverware at a diner, the swirl of blood down the drain after she nicked her ankle shaving. Sometimes, though, she stopped and stared at things without having any idea why, until she kicked a pebble across a parking lot and remembered feeding them to a guy by the bucketful, until they'd started coming bloody out the other end.

Until she took a roll of sandpaper from the shelf at a store and remembered rubbing someone's shins down to the bone, before starting on her thighs.

Until she picked up their Fed outfits from the cleaners and remembered how long a wire coat hanger was when straightened out, and just how many times it could be threaded through someone's hand, if you only sharpened the ends. The smaller the hand, the more times you could pass it through.

She didn't know yet why the rain set her off, but she had her ideas. She turned the music up and stayed in the car, staring at the closed blinds of their room while she waited it out.


End file.
